


dust off your highest hopes

by BerryliciousCheerio



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, New Relationship, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has to be a cosmic joke, right?</p><p>or: riley and maya get a moment of peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	dust off your highest hopes

**Author's Note:**

> 28: things you said but not out loud  
> 59: things you said after we fell in love
> 
> disclaimed

 

 

It’s the morning after everything happens.  Maya wakes up with Riley wrapped around her, which is normal, but the settled feeling in her chest is anything but.

The early dawn light streaming in through Riley’s window casts everything with an idyllic glow, and Maya can’t help but take a moment to stare down at their intertwined hands with a renewed sense of awe.  This has to be a cosmic joke, right?  Riley Matthews is in love with her?  No fucking way.

She rolls over as carefully as she can, pausing whenever she feels Riley’s muscles tense and not continuing until she’s relaxed again.  When she finally finds herself on her side, she looks up and watches as the sunrise paints Riley gold, watches as Riley’s eyes slide open, her gaze hazy and unfocused, but content just the same.  Maya starts to say something, starts to broach the topic of what exactly happened last night and what that exactly means for them.

Riley pulls her closer still, pressing a lazy kiss to Maya’s temple before she tucks her under her chin, effectively ending any conversation before it begins.  She murmurs something against the top of Maya’s head, something that Maya can’t quite make out, but something that soothes her anyway.

It’s barely morning in Manhattan, and Maya thinks that they deserve this rest.  She slips her arm around Riley’s waist and lets herself be lulled by the even beats of her girl’s heart.

 

 

 


End file.
